


A Friend

by Dr_J33



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_J33/pseuds/Dr_J33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okano asks Maehara why he has never made a move on her.</p><p>Onesideed Maehara x Okano</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend

"Hey Maehara, I have a question." 

Maehara looked up from his popsickle and turned towards Okano, who was sitting next to him. It was summer, and the two were in the park, trying to beat the heat.

"Yeah?" 

"We spend alot of time together wouldn't you say?" Asked Okano.

"Now that you mention it, we do." 

"Given your womanizing ways, I was wondering. Why haven't you made a move on me yet?" 

Maehara scratched his chin.

"Good question... I guess its because your my friend." 

"Huh?" 

Maehara took a bite of his popsicle before continuing. 

"Most of my relationships end badly." Began Maehara. "I never talk to girls after we break up." 

"I see..." 

"And we get along rather well don't we?" 

"We do." 

"So I'd rather not risk our friendship over something like that." Continued Maehara. "If things went bad we'd stop hanging out together." 

Okano finished off her popsicle. 

"Why do you ask?" Asked Maehara.

"Just curious." Replied Okano. 

Maehara's phone vibrated and took it out to check it.

"Its from Isogai..." Said Maehara. "Oh, Isogai's workplace has air conditioning." 

Maehara got up. 

"Lets go!" Maehara walked off, leaving Okano to look sadly at the ground.

"A friend... Is that all I'll ever be?..." 

She got up and followed Maehara, clenching her empty popsicle stick tightly in her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> There really needs to be more fanfiction from this ship.


End file.
